


The Great Escape

by J000liet



Series: The Great Escape [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Hamsters, No Angst, i have no clue what this is, maybe? - Freeform, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Daichi has a secret. A secret he has kept hidden from (almost) everyone. Until that secret got out.Literally.Excerpt:“Mom?”“Daichi! I’m so sorry!”“What is it?”“I left the door open while I was cleaning and they got out of your room! I trapped them in the hallway but I don’t know how to catch them!”“WHAT?”Everyone looked at him. “Mom, I’ll be home soon.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what happened...  
> I'm... sorry isn't the right word...  
> But I am procrastinating

* * *

 

Daichi had a secret.

Well… Asahi and Suga knew about it, but it was still a secret.

Daichi… he loved hamsters. He couldn’t help it! They were soft, and cute, and squishy… They made Daichi happy.

Asahi would come over to his house to play with them when he was particularly stressed.

Suga would come over to make sure that his room was not anymore of a hamster wonderland than it was the day before.

And yes, his room was a hamster wonderland. He had attached tubes to his wall attached to several cages, a rainbow against his white bedroom wall.

Asahi would joke that he hand enough to start a hamster volleyball team.

And, yes, that was true. He had thirteen at this point. His most recent ones named Neko and Hinata.

Suga cracked up at that.

But it was an accurate name! Hinata seemed to be the runt of his litter and was bright orange in color. He also never ran out of energy. Daichi would swear that Hinata didn’t sleep for the first 24 hours after he brought him home and instead explored in great detail his new surroundings.

Neko was a black hamster, the only one Daichi had ever seen in real life.

He had decided to take all of his hamsters to the vet today, just to make sure they were healthy.

He was a bit of a worrier when it came to his hamsters.

One by one the vet checked his hamsters over.

Little white and brown Marshmallow needed to cut back on the snacks.

Lazy grey Earl needed to exercise more.

Tiny needed to eat more. Daichi had a nagging suspicion that Marshmallow was stealing the white and grey hamster’s food.

Calico (named for his color) was in fine health.

Peaches needed to bathe more often. Daichi made note to pick up some sand.

Pepper was fine, but surprisingly aggressive today.

Squeaky was also fine, but louder than usual.

Skippy’s teeth were too long, so Daichi made note to get some more chew toys on his way home.

Flopsy, a rescue with a bad leg, was in perfect health and very friendly, which made Daichi very happy.

Cream was taking a nap, which was normal, and needed to exercise more.

And Ninja wouldn’t stay still.

Daichi was happy the next day at school. A happy Suga and Asahi quickly realized was from taking his ‘little babies’ to the vet and seeing they were all in generally good health.

They were stretching at after school practice when his phone rang.

“Mom?”

_“Daichi! I’m so sorry!”_

“What is it?”

_“I left the door open while I was cleaning and they got out of your room! I trapped them in the hallway but I don’t know how to catch them!”_

“WHAT?”

Everyone looked at him. “Mom, I’ll be home soon.”

“Dai?” Suga tilted his head.

“My mom left the door to my room open and they have that faulty cage door and now they’re all running around in the hall and I have to go.” He grabbed his bag and toed off his shoes.

“What’s going on?” Hinata was freaking out.

“Daichi has to go home.”

“But what about practice?” He asked sadly.

“We can still practice.” Suga soothed the boy.

“But-”

“Suga, I’m gonna need help! They’re probably so scared. What do I do!” Daichi was in a full panic.

“Daichi calm down.” Suga laughed. “You have a bunch of people willing to help you.”

“But-”

“Daichi, what’s more important: your pride or your babies?”

“BABIES?” Noya’s eyes went wide.

“My babies.” Daichi sighed and turned to the rest of the team, bowing deeply. “PLEASE HELP ME CATCH MY HAMSTERS!”

Suga bit back a laugh.

“Hamsters?” Noya laughed.

“PLEASE!”

“We’ll all help!” Hinata jumped up and down.

“Speak for yourself.” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Thank you!”

  
...

 

So here they all were, at the base of the stairs at Daichi’s house, ready to catch hamsters.

“Hold onto them after you catch them so I can make sure they’re okay. Asahi, you find Marshmallow. Suga, you find Earl.”

“Right!” They smiled and headed up the stairs.

“Kiyoko, can you find Tiny? He’s skinny and light grey with a dark grey stripe down his back.” He pulled out his phone. “Looks like this.” He showed a picture.

“Alright.” She nodded and headed up the stairs.

“Noya, find Ninja. He looks like this. He’s fast.”

“Leave it to me!” Noya jumped up the stairs.

“Tanaka, this is Calico. Be gentle!”

Tanaka followed Noya.

“Tsukishima, this is Pepper. He gets a bit cranky sometimes, so mind your fingers.”

“Why do I get the aggressive one?” He mumbled, but followed the rest anyways.

“Ennoshita, this is Skippy. Watch the teeth they’re a bit too long.”

“Kay!”

“Yamaguchi, this is Flopsy. He’s super friendly, once you find him, just hold out your hand and he’ll come to you. He limps so mind his leg.”

“Okay.”

Peaches and Cream were given to Kinoshita and Narita and Daichi decided to take Squeaky.

“Kageyama, you get to catch Neko. He’s the only black one there and he’s sneaky. Hinata, there’s a bright orange one you need to catch.”

“What’s the name of that one?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

And they bounded up the stairs. Asahi, Suga, Kiyoko and Yamaguchi had already caught theirs and were waiting by the door to Daichi’s room. “You can go in, just don’t let them go.”

Suga opened the door and they all hurried inside. Daichi quickly looked around for Squeaky, finding him trying to squeeze himself under a door. He quickly scooped up the hamster and cradled him to his chest.

“I got it!”

Daichi turned to see Tanaka holding Calico in the palm of his hand.

“So cute!” Tanaka blushed.

Peaches and Cream were caught next.

Apparently, Ninja and Neko were next to impossible to find. Hinata was chasing… Hinata around the hallway, diving for him occasionally just to have the hamster make a sharp turn.

“Daiciiiii. Your hamster is mocking me!”

Tsukishima just bent down, pinched Pepper between his fingers and picked him up. “Maybe you’re scaring it.” He stated and went into Daichi’s room.

The next to catch their hamster was Ennoshita. Skippy decided to take a nap on top of the heater.

The only ones left were Hinata, Ninja, and Neko.

“AHA!” Noya held up his hands laying on his back on the floor. “I got Ninja!”

“I got mine too.” Kageyama awkwardly held out Neko.

Hinata just sat on the floor staring at the corner where Hamster Hinata was cleaning himself. “Why won’t you let me catch you, hamster?” He pouted. It stopped cleaning itself and stared at him. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He stopped staring at Hamster Hinata and started staring at his feet. Daichi watched as Hamster Hinata walked slowly up to Hinata. “Are you gonna let me catch you now?” Hinata held out his hand. Hamster Hinata sniffed it and slowly walked up into Hinata’s hand before curling into a ball and going to sleep.

Hinata went wide eyed and smiled brightly. “Oooooh! Cute!” He stared at the little orange fluff before standy slowly and walking into Daichi’s room.

“This is everyone.” Daichi sighed in relief. “Let me check them.” He put Squeaky into the cage after a little boop to the top of the head. He squeaked loudly and ran up a tube to his favorite alcove.

He took Flopsy first, who seemed very content in Yamaguchi’s hands. He looked fine, no cuts or visible injuries. He placed him down on the floor and watched as Flopsy ran back to Yamaguchi, limping slightly more than usual, but nothing too worrying. He scooped the hamster off the ground, booped him and placed him in the cage. Flopsy quickly walked over to his light blue igloo and started napping.

He repeated the action with Marshmallow, Earl, and Tiny. Each one running off to their favorite places. Marshmallow buried himself by the food dish, Earl flattened himself into a corner, and Tiny curled up on top of the igloo that Flopsy was sleeping in.

Next it was Pepper’s turn. Pepper who was eyeing Tsukishima the same way Tsukishima was eyeing it. Daichi was worried when he put Pepper down. He wasn’t moving and Pepper always tried to run away. What if something was really wrong? But then Pepper looked around, sniffed the air a few times, and ran straight back to Tsukishima. He climbed up his leg and into his jacket pocket. “Daichi, your hamster is sleeping in my pocket.”

“Sorry! Can you pull him out?”

Tsukishima sighed and pulled out the grey speckled fluff. It squeaked and kicked and when Tsukishima gave him back, Pepper bit Daichi. “Ow. Pepper!”

If anyone knew better, it seemed Pepper was pouting. Daichi put Pepper in the cage and Pepper quickly jumped out, landing on the floor and rolling. “Pepper!” Daichi picked the hamster up again and is squeaked loudly, jumping out of Daichi’s hands and running back over to Tsukishima, repeating his path to sleep in his pocket.

“I think Pepper likes him.” Suga laughed.

Daichi sighed. “Can he stay there for now?”

“Fine.” Tsukishima pulled the hamster out of his pocket and stared at the hamster as it got comfortable and started sleeping.

Calico was happy to go home, running to a red igloo and digging himself a hole to hide in.

Skippy was also fine, and started to chew on a wooden toy the moment he got in the cage.

Peaches and Cream were scared, and the second they were both in the cage, they climbed up another tube to go to another cage, where they started to nest under a wooden tunnel, pulling in some shredded cloth. Daichi put some food up there for them in case they didn’t want to come down for a while.

He picked up Neko, who willingly gave way to the examination. “Good baby.” Daichi booped the hamster on the top of the head and placed him in the cage. Neko went over and started to drink water.

He looked at Ninja next, who Noya and placed on top of his head and proceeded to nest in the hair. “Noya…” Daichi sighed.

“I didn’t want him to get cold!”

Daichi looked at Noya’s hair, two black eyes staring up at him through the blonde tuft. He sighed again and picked up his cute little monster. “I know it was you or Hina-” he blushed.

“What?” Hinata looked up from his hamster.

Daichi turned his attention back to Ninja, pointing a finger at the smug little thing. “My guess is that you and Hinata worked together didn’t you.” It squirmed. “No corn for you. See if you do this again.” He put Ninja in a separate cage. He had three of them. He called them solitary.

He then stalked over to the orange hamster and picked him up. “You gave Ninja the idea, didn’t you Hinata.” It squeaked. “Ninja may be the brawn but you were the brains.” It squeaked again. “Do you confess?” It squeaked and kicked out. “Don’t do it again Hinata.” He put the hamster in a different cage in solitary.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Daichi turned to see a teary eyed Hinata. “No.”

“But you said I helped Ninja! I promise I didn’t!” He squeaked.

“Hinata,” Asahi patted the orange on the head, “the hamster you caught is named after you.”

“What?” Hinata’s tears disappeared.

“The little orange one... it’s name is Hinata.” Daichi mumbled.

“You named a hamster after me?” Hinata jumped up and ran over to the cage with Hamster Hinata in it. “You’re named after me?”

All of a sudden the room burst out into giggles.

“What?”

“Suga got a video of Daichi lecturing the hamsters. It’s hilarious.” Noya laughed.

“SUGA!” Daichi whined.

“It’s so cute though. And it’s not like your babies are a secret anymore.” Suga laughed.

“We promise not to tell anyone else.” Asahi appeased.

“Why is it a secret?” Hinata asked.

“What?”

“Why don’t you want anyone to know about them?” Kageyama asked.

“He thinks it hurts his image.” Suga laughed.

“SUGA!”

“Can I come over and see Hinata when he isn’t in trouble?” He stuck his finger in the cage and the hamster came over to sniff it.

“Uhhh.”

“Me to!” Noya raised his hand. “Ninja is cute! And he's so fast! It'll be good training.”

Daichi went over to Pepper and tried to pick him up before being bitten again. “Damn!” He shook his finger. “Can you put him in the cage?”

“Sure.” Tsukishima put him in the main cage, turned, and Pepper jumped into his pocket.

“GAAAAH!” Daichi whined. “If I give you the stuff, can you take care of Pepper?” He sighed. “I don’t know why he hates me.”

The room was silent, everyone watching the blond. Tsukishima sighed. “Fine.”

* * *

And that was how Daichi’s house saw the entire team every weekend. Hinata would bring over his hamster that he had managed to get. He called it FuFu. Daichi loved it. FuFu was best friends with Hamster Hinata, and the two would chase each other around. Noya would come over and play with Ninja, bringing a hamster ball with him and taking Ninja outside. Yamaguchi came over to check on Flopsy with Tsukishima bringing Pepper to calm Daichi’s mind. Tanaka would come over, adopting a guinea pig because his mom was afraid he would crush a hamster. It’s name was Bob. No one understood why Tanaka named him that. But he did. Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita would come over as a group and help Daichi clean things. Kageyama would come with Hinata and just stare at the hamsters. Daichi offered them for holding once, but Kageyama just shook his head and looked uncomfortable. Asahi would sit there and play with whatever one went over to him, happily rolling cotton balls around for them to chase. Suga had a collection of videos on his phone of all of them in a folder labeled “Babies”.

That day became known in the team as The Great Escape and other teams would be confused by the sidelines calls of “Do it for Peaches!” or “Ninja could have gotten that!”

Daichi was no longer worried about his love of hamsters coming out.

Besides, who doesn’t love cute fluffy things?


End file.
